Cuddle Me Jade
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: Tori loses her Cuddle Me Cathy doll and finds the perfect replacement. Jori pairing.


**Review :)**

**A/N: This has been in the works since November lol I just kept putting it off.**

**I know I said that I wouldn't post anymore oneshots, but I couldn't help myself...**

**XOXO**

"Oh no! Where is it?" Tori said in a panic. She had turned her room upside down looking for her Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll. It was nowhere to be found. She had asked her parents who had no clue where it was. She'd asked Trina who told her to go away. So now she was stuck looking for it by herself. She desperately needed it. She hadn't slept without it since she was five. She definitely wasn't getting any sleep tonight. She groaned and got in bed, hoping for sleep to take her away.

It didn't.

Tori walked into school the next morning looking like she had been run over by a bus. Jade was quick to notice and pulled her into the janitor's closet. She and Jade were… I guess you could say friends with benefits. Lots of benefits.

"What's wrong Tor?" Jade asked and she pulled Tori in for a hug.

Tori relaxed into the embrace and laid her head on Jade's shoulder. "I lost my Cuddle-Me-Cathy doll." She explained.

Jade knew all too well about the sacred doll. She also knew Tori didn't get any sleep last night and that made her a little sad. "Aww, I'm sorry baby."

Tori smiled a little. She absolutely loved it when Jade called her baby. She cherished it because it didn't happen often. "I'm going to die from sleep deprivation." She whined.

Jade giggled. "How about you come over to my house tonight and I'll help you sleep?"

"Ok, but good luck." Tori sighed then gave Jade a quick peck on the lips before leaving the closet.

**XOXO**

"Ok so it's midnight and you're tired, but you can't fall asleep?" Jade asked incredulously.

"It just feels wrong to fall asleep without Cathy." Tori shrugged.

"Let's just try some different things before we resort to medication." Jade teased. Tori playfully glared at her.

"I'll be right back." Jade said, leaving then returning a few minutes later with a glass of warm milk. "Drink this." She commanded.

Tori took the glass. "Really Jade? Warm milk?" Jade only smiled in return. Tori drank the milk, but she still couldn't go to sleep. "This isn't working." Tori sighed.

"Darn, how about we tire you out?" Jade said wiggling her eyebrows. Tori giggled and smacked her arm. "No! We're not doing that!" Tori scolded.

"I didn't mean _that_, I meant that you do an exercise or something." Jade explained.

"I guess that could work." Tori shrugged. She started doing jumping jacks because she figured that was the most exhausting form of exercise. Jade took a moment to admire Tori's braless chest bouncing in the tank top she wore. She unconsciously licked her lips.

"Pervert." Tori muttered under her breath as she stopped jumping. "This isn't working either." She huffed.

Jade nodded thoughtfully. "Let's try one more thing. Come here." Jade said lying on the bed with her arms open. Tori happily went into them and snuggled into their owner. Jade pulled Tori closer and began to sing 'Song 2 You' softly into the girl's ear. Tori smiled as she let Jade's voice carry her away. Once she was asleep Jade whispered, "I love you", into her hair. It was the first time that either of them had said it to the other. Jade sighed knowing that Tori probably didn't hear her.

The next morning Jade woke up first. They had about 15 minutes until they had to get up and get ready for school. Jade watched Tori sleep and stroked her hair gently. Tori stirred a few minutes later and smiled up at Jade.

"I actually got some sleep last night." Tori said happily. "You're like a Cuddle-Me-Jade doll." She kissed Jade softly. The kiss quickly turned passionate and somehow their clothes ended up on the floor. The alarm clock went off causing Jade to groan. She smacked it onto the floor and broke it, ending the annoying sound. She got out of bed and pulled Tori with her to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and got in with Tori. She put her hands on a tan waist as Tori wrapped her arms around a pale neck. Jade trailed her right hand down Tori's thigh and came back up on the inside of the thigh. They never broke eye contact the entire time. Jade's hand finally reached Tori's center. Tori took in a shuddering breath as Jade began to rub her folds. She laid her head on the pale girl's shoulder as she tried to stay upright.

Jade slowly inserted a finger. Tori moaned loudly as she raked her finger nails up and down Jade's back. Her hands soon found Jade's round, firm ass and squeezed it, eliciting a moan from the pale girl. Jade added a second then a third finger. Tori and Jade made their way to the floor of the shower so that Tori didn't have to focus on standing. Jade then added a fourth finger. Tori screamed at the sensation of feeling full. And if four wasn't enough, Jade managed to squeeze her thumb into the tight heat. Tori let out a strangled cry. She bit down so hard on Jade's shoulder that she tasted blood. Jade liked blood during sex; she was kinky like that. Tori soon climaxed and it took forever for her to come down from her high. When she was finally conscious enough, she returned the favor in the same manner that Jade had. After many more orgasms they were _finally_ done and went back into Jade's room. They had already missed three class periods so going to school was pointless.

"I'm too sore to put clothes on." Tori said exhaustedly.

"Me too. My parents are gone for the week so do you just want to walk around naked?" Jade suggested.

"Sure pervert." Tori giggled. She strolled out of the room and down the steps. She had to constantly slap Jade's arm because Jade insisted on pinching her ass. They made it to the kitchen and Jade hopped up onto the counter.

"Eww, get down! People eat there." Tori scolded.

"My ass is clean; I just got out of the shower. You should know, you were there." Jade winked.

Tori rolled her eyes playfully. "What do you want to eat?"

"You." Jade smirked. "You already did." Tori smirked back when Jade blushed. Tori giggled and stood in between Jade's legs. She wrapped her arms around the pale girl's waist. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck and pulled her closer.

"Well I want some more." Jade said, running her hand down to Tori's breast then to her stomach, finally stopping at her center. Tori obediently spread her legs. Jade rubbed the area a little before squeezing three fingers inside. Tori moaned loudly and gripped Jade tighter. Jade waited until Tori was nice and wet and then removed her fingers.

"What. The. Hell." Tori said panting.

Jade brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked them sexily.

"Fuck." Tori moaned at the sight.

"Ok, enough of that. I'm really hungry so can you make me something?" Jade said once she was done.

Tori glared at Jade. She was quickly becoming sexually frustrated. "Fine, what do you want?" Tori said with an obviously forced smile.

"Can I have chocolate chip pancakes?" Jade said with a smile that reminded Tori of a certain red head. "Sure." Tori kissed Jade softly.

She pulled away and gathered everything she needed. Jade sat to the side and watched. Cooking was definitely not one of her impressive skills. Last time she tried to help Tori cook, she almost set the smaller girl on fire. Tori banned Jade from cooking after that.

Jade noticed the lone bag of chocolate chips sitting on the counter. She grabbed it and popped a few into her mouth. She pulled Tori over and kissed her passionately. She moaned at the taste of Tori mixed with the taste of the chocolate. Tori pulled away and smiled.

"That tasted good, but no more stealing chocolate chips." She scolded.

"No promises." Jade smirked. Tori pinched Jade's nipple causing the girl to let out a moan of pain and pleasure.

"Oww!" Jade whined when Tori pulled away.

"Aww! Want me to kiss it better?" Tori asked kindly. Jade nodded with an adorable pout on her face that Tori couldn't resist.

Tori leaned down and kissed the nub gently. She then took it into her mouth and sucked on it. Jade arched her back and moaned loudly. Tori pulled her mouth away and went back to tend to the pancakes. Jade let out a frustrated growl.

She kept herself under control so that she could get the pancakes sooner. When they were done, Tori put the five pancakes on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table. The girls took two each and sat down.

"Tori, this is so good." Jade said after taking her first bite. Tori smiled and continued eating. They finished and noticed that there was one pancake left.

"You can have it." Tori said.

"No, you take it." Jade smiled.

"Let's just share it." Tori put the pancake on Jade's plate and sat in the girl's lap. She put a piece of pancake on her fork and fed it to Jade. Jade did the same and fed Tori. They continued this until the pancake was gone.

The rest of the day consisted of watching TV, more eating, and various sexual escapades. It was now midnight and both girls were tired. They were preparing their things for school the next morning. They didn't want to miss another day of it. Tori was looking through her drawer in Jade's room for a shirt to wear tomorrow. She found the perfect one and now all she needed was shoes to match.

"Jadey, have you seen my shoes?" Tori asked.

"No, did you look under the bed?"

Tori kneeled down and looked. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Jade said, almost in a panic.

"Cathy!" Tori yelled happily, pulling the doll close and hugging it. "How did you get under there?"

Jade giggled at the fact that Tori was talking to a doll. "So I guess that you don't need me to sing to you anymore."

Tori stared at the doll and then at Jade. She threw the doll into a corner somewhere and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck.

"It's nice sleeping with Cathy, but sleeping with you is a lot better." Tori pecked Jade's lips. "Sing to me?" Tori requested.

The two girls laid in bed in each other's warm embrace. Jade's sweet voice was gently lulling Tori to sleep. When Jade assumed that Tori was asleep she kissed her forehead. She was surprised when she heard Tori's soft voice.

"Oh and Jade...I love you too."

_**The End**_


End file.
